To Endure
by nomorehashtag
Summary: The Ultimate Combination of 2 of my previous fics. The symbol the Shinobi Alliance wore on their headbands was the kanji Ren. It means to endure. Now with the powers of the Shinobi at their command, several kids must learn how to deal with the responsibility. In the two years since they found their abilities, nothing has divided them like the Battle of New York. Multiple OCs. MCU
1. Chapter 1

Trees burst from the Earth, going from twig sized to the largest trees I've seen in person. Not that I've seen many big trees, but that's something I doubt I'll ever get used too. Golden ethereal chains sprung from the ground, wrapping around the trees, contracting, trying to pull the giant flora down. Within seconds of the first bits of wood erupting from the soil, the moon was already blocked out of existence by leafy foliage. Wood cracked as chains pulled contorting like massive pythons. The shattering trees were almost as loud as gunshots.

Good, Tabitha was already working on the forest that showed up. Now to track down Kyle before he messed up Tabitha's efforts.

My hair stood up, and I reflexively jumped back, blue lightning flashed where I had been a moment before. Tommy was already here? He was the only one capable of _Storm Release_. I looked up, at where the electricity had come from, and Tommy was already contorting his hands for another attack.

To a regular opponent his hands would be blurs, but to me, they were moving _slow_. He was readying a lightning technique, one of medium power. I was already countering, a small wind technique that only required a few flexes of the hands.

His lightning was stopped cold by the compressed air, resulting in a dark cloudy smoke with a few spurts of electricity arcing through the smog. It was the perfect cover to flank him. I landed quieter than a mouse behind him, the waist sized tree branch didn't even shudder. I slapped him on the back, just as he was readying another attack. The reflective tape labeling him as 'dead.'

Night training was so fun. Especially in the 10 v 4 match we were doing now.

Tommy cursed quietly, leaping for the 'graveyard' as we called it. A safe area where the not-alive people could watch the battle.

Several branched of the tree shout out, most attempting to curl around and capture me, and a few going directly for a stab like attack. I jumped, hands clapping together, fingers intertwining, and turning back mid-air.

_Inhale_

I feel my chest expand, and a raging internal heat ready to burst.

_Exhale_

A blazing stream of fire shoots out of my mouth, the tree catching immediately. Ruining everyone's night vison, evidenced by a multitude of curses.

Well…almost everyone's vision. My vision was still fine, so was my brothers, and the other two people with dojutsu. There she is, with striking clarity I could see the veins running up her face, and into her eyes. There was no time to dodge her pointed two fingers, only time for an explosion of chakra _chirping_ into existence. Miranda, Kyle's _cute little sister,_ was absolutely terrifying, but even she wasn't immune to the _Chidori_.

Miranda bent over backwards to dodge the screaming hand of lighting, hands planted on the earth, and she kicked up catching me in the face. I took the hit, catching the limb with my lightning covered hand the moment after she made contact.

Lightning sizzled, and she gritted her teeth to unsuccessfully block the scream of rage and pain. My other hand slapped reflective tape onto her stomach as electricity crawled across her, she stopped spasming a few moments after the electricity stopped.

Now hopefully Kyle wouldn't kill me, maybe he was distracted. "Did you just use a _**Chidori**_ on my _**sister**_?" Kyle snarled. His weird eye veins seemed to pulse and grow more, why couldn't his dojutsu be more subtle, like mine? Well, gleaming red eyes weren't the most subtle things ever, but it didn't mess up my face to activate the Sharingan.

The questing was absolutely rhetorical, and any response would make it worse, "No?"

Kyle's eye twitched, but golden chains wrapped around him before he could move another muscle. I took that opportunity to press reflective tape to his forehead with a dash of speed. I sighed with relief, both Byakugan users out of the fight. No more Gentle-Fist, which was inappropriately named because it hurt like hell.

Now to deal with everyone else.

Usually, when outnumbered, people went on the defensive. This time we were all out attacking. Hard. It was working pretty well so far too.

A swath of black sand carried Adam into the fight. My hands cramped from just looking at the mess of dark metal. So much grinding to get enough iron sand for his magnet release, and he still wanted _more._

Thankfully though, Adam was on my team tonight. "How many have you got?"

I held up three fingers. "Tommy, and both Hyuuga knockoffs."

Adam grinned, "Nice, according to Tabitha, there's only four people left. Four guesses as to who."

I sighed. A focused Tabitha could sense chakra, and she could do it well enough that only a few of us could actually sneak up on her, but that wasn't happening now.

"Sam, Tyler, Kate, and Mathew."

"Yup."

"Damn."

Sam was _amazing_ at wood release. Tyler had _mastered_ the creepy _dead bone pulse_. Kate could _Tsunade-punch_ people **and** was _capable_ at wood release. Matt was my older brother, and he also had the Sharingan. These were all people who, if were actually in the Naruto universe instead of just having powers from that universe, could all become _**Kage**_.

Daniel hopped down to us, Tabitha right behind him.

Unlike his siblings, Sam and Tate, Daniel couldn't use wood release. So, he had originally figured out the secret to Tsunade-punching people, and then showed it to his sister after a bribe of monstrous portions of chocolate. The man was capable at genjutsu and was trying to figure out healing people with chakra.

Tabitha had monstrous reserves, chakra chains, and the ability to sense.

All in all, I wasn't sure who was going to win, but I'd personally bet on the other team.

"Tabitha thinks she can take Sam, and I can handle Kate." Danial announced. I squinted at the girl, she held my gaze for a moment before dropping it.

"The last time Sam was beat, it was Matt and Cole who did it, with Kate supporting them." Adam was looking for an explanation of how she intended to beat Sam. "And even then, it was _barely._

"You know that thing we all promised not to touch?" Tabitha asked weakly.

"Which one?" I asked, because there were a few really specific subjects we had all agreed to not use or think about using, "Mangekyo, Sage Mode, Rinnegan, Edo Tensei?"

"I may have figured out Sage Mode." She muttered. "I used Shadow Clones, and well. Trial and error." Proving her point, the area around her purple eyes turned yellow, her irises themselves took another second, before they too changed to gold. Her pupils weirdly didn't change from circles to bars. It wasn't exactly Toad Style Sage Mode, but it was clearly similar.

Adam slapped his face, "Fine, but my vote is that Sam is forbidden from learning it." I caught myself nodding at his words. "Hurry up, I'll hold Tyler for as long as possible."

A cloud of black sand carried him upwards towards the trees, "Cole, kick your brother's ass, and then help me out."

I shuddered, _dead bone pulse_ was even more disgusting than Orochimaru's puke-no-jutsu. Was it worth losing to Matt again to avoid dealing with it though? No, no it was not.

Tabitha pointed before I could even ask. I didn't question it, between her original sensing capability, and Sage Mode she could definitely surpass the Byakugan's range and focus.

Soon, I found my brother. He stood staring up at the sky, "Finally. I hope your chakra reserves aren't too tired out."

A chidori, fireball, and a simple great breakthrough barely made a dent. Though when your reserves were smaller anyway, that made a difference. Despite Tabitha and her younger brother clearly being Uzumaki reflections; Matt and I being Uchiha reflections; and Sam, Kate, and Danial being Senju reflections; Matt had the third largest chakra capacity, out of everyone.

I frowned, wishing weapons were allowed. It had been declared to dangerous when all fourteen of us where fighting. A stray knife or kunai, or shuriken was hard to notice among fire and lightning and ice and motherfucking trees exploding all around you.

Matt spun around, his eyes gleaming red. "Ready?" He was already imagining his victory. With his superior three tomoe Sharingan, he could clearly see that I was reluctant to fight him.

"Why not."

He immediately fell back, hands twisting into seals to launch a fire technique. He was blunt and direct in the same way a hammer was. Spamming high level jutsu, like they were the attack button on an old arcade game.

I simply jumped back, avoiding the fire dragon bullet, and the spreading flames from where the jutsu exploded against a tree. Well, plan A was out of the question. The hiding-in-the-mist jutsu needed a certain amount of ambient moisture, and that moisture was now gone.

Plan B then **Snake-Rat-Snake-Tiger**. A tree blocked my handseals from his sight, he only caught the last seal as I moved out from behind the chakra created flora. I could make out a micro expression of surprise, before a jet-black cloud covered everything within thirty yards.

I was better at sensing than Matt, considerably better in fact. I kept hyper focused on that separate sense, if he tried to use a wind jutsu, I could leap out of the cloud and ignite it. The combination of jutsu would be like a low-level bomb. Hopefully he wasn't dumb enough to do that.

Using that extra sense, I located him in the _burning ash_. His head was dancing side-to-side, like he was trying to see through the cloud of gunpowder. A sharingan, with enough development, could see through regular smoke, mist, and most intangible things that would normally block sight. _Chakra enhanced mist, smoke, and the like, on the other hand completely blocked someone from using the Sharingan_.

Matt turned, just as I slammed the reflective tape into him. Even with the blinding amount of explosives in the air, I could _feel_ his scowl. I waited carefully, expecting him to poof into smoke, or turn into a humanoid pile of mud, or some other clone. Ten seconds passed, and that didn't happen.

"Yeah, I should've made a clone." Matt admitted.

I nodded, "Looks like the score is all tied up again."

Now time to go help Adam. I wasn't too worried about the cloud of explosives, it was already dispersing with the wind.

Tree to tree, chakra tightly coiled, if I could get a sneak attack on Tyler, and end the fight quickly with a majority of my chakra left maybe we could beat Sam. If Sage Tabitha hadn't beat him already…

Maybe that was one fight I could stay clear of.

The tree I landed on tipped, and I was falling. Damn, how was this happening? I glanced at the ground, dozens of pale white spikes shot up from the ground, tearing through the tree. Oh, damn it.

Two weeks later

[REDACTED] High School Lunch Room

[REDACTED] Oklahoma

"Man, I think I've watched ninety videos on YouTube in the last day and a half." Tommy blinked. "Do you think the government is going to call it a hoax?"

Matt snorted, "I'm pretty sure even the government isn't that dumb. Besides, the USA having Captain America back is too good of a thing to pass up. Not to mention the other people. I mean, one's a literal god."

Kate hummed in appreciation, "Yeah. Thor's arms are amazing."

Matt slowly looked at his own biceps, a scowl on his face. I wasn't the only one who caught it though. Kyle and Adam giving my brother smirks, but their faces paled when Matt's eyes flashed red. I couldn't tell if he shoved a genjutsu at them, but he was good enough to do so.

"This brings up the argument, what should we be doing with our powers?" Sam asked. As the most powerful, his voice carried weight. "If Earth is attacked by alien invaders, we should be helping to protect it."

"Yeah, so the government can use us as assassins? Experiment on us?" Matt returned, "If your cells are anything like Hashirama's, then you'd be a goldmine for genetic research. They could force me and my brother to activate the Mangekyo."

I frowned, when did conversations at the lunch table get so serious? In the four years since all of us had suddenly developed Kekkei Genkai, this exact conversation had happened only twice. I checked the false surroundings genjutsu around us, making sure no one overheard us was a big priority.

Usually all we talked about was new techniques or complained about the hax in some of our abilities (cough my abilities cough). The alien invasion of New York was disruptive of that though.

"I'm sure we're going to be scouted by some government agency soon enough." I told them. "We should have decided how public to go way before this."

There were a few grumblings, but everyone agreed with the sentiment, so I continued talking. "People _have noticed_ minor earthquakes, forests suddenly appearing, explosions, lightning, fires, and there was that time we forgot to clean up the crystal and bone wreckage. I'm surprised we haven't seen a team of Agents out here already."

Sam nods, "That's why I have wood clones scouting places, and Tabitha uses shadow clones to keep track of new people."

The eight best fighters were the one's 'in charge.' For some reason.

I figured because there were only eight seats at the lunch table, and Matt was a douche who would force you to see horrible things if you tried to make him move out of his seat.

Suddenly Sam blinked, "Two black SUVs, SHIELD logo on the side. Where we were sparring two weeks ago."

"Tabitha, can you make a clone of me?" I ask.

"Why you?" Sam asked, "I'm the strongest."

"Because, I'm not the strongest. And because I'm the stealthiest, with the most versatile mix of abilities." I take a final bite of the half stale garlic bread, "Besides, I'm still faster than everyone besides Sage Tabitha."

There were nods. "And he has the least personality. He's the easiest to copy." Matt added.

The last thing they saw was me giving my brother the finger, as I activated the hiding-in-camouflage-jutsu. It was about as effective as a Sangheli Active Camo generator, but I could move faster without loosing my invisibility. I heard the poof of a created shadow clone, and I dashed off.

Outside [REDACTED]

Ward sighed, Sky would just not stop tapping on the dash. "Google says it's eighty-seven degrees. I think it's wrong." The girl whined. Ward but the SUV into park, surveying the…_war-torn_ ground. That was the only way to explain it. Roots of a species Ward knew didn't grow here curled through the ground. The Agent blinked, _was that bone?_

"No, the humidity makes it feel worse than it is." The tall man replied as he stepped out of the driver's door. He pressed a finger to his ear. "Area secure."

From the second SUV several people suddenly crawled out. A balding man in a suit, an Asian woman in tight combat gear, and two people arguing in British. Coulson, May, and Fitzsimmons.

"Fitz, the readings are nothing like what we would expect for localized time dilation." A pretty woman with a ponytail stated.

"How else would you explain the rapid growth and death of micro forests?" His accent was more Scottish than British.

"Even if that was the case, time dilation doesn't explain the crystal sculptures, or the bones reported. Not to mention the earthquakes and lighting."

As the two bickered, they set out cases. Micro-drones buzzed out, the sensors shooting out light as they scanned the ground. Even with multiple drones, it would take a long time to scan the entire area.

"It's not even _noon_ yet, and it's so hot." Skye unknowingly spoke Ward's thoughts.

"Simmons? Are you seeing this too?" Fitz asked, "Thermal variation on that tree there."

"Yes, it almost looks like a person?"

Ward and Coulson immediately went for weapons, before the guns were even drawn a person stood behind them. There was a bright blue light, and suddenly Skye was blinking away afterimages. Ward was on the ground, dropped right where he stood.

Coulson was on the ground twenty feet away, his gun suspiciously absent. The veteran agent scrambling to figure out what happened.

Skye blinked, and her vision was filled with red, two black commas spinning around a black circle.

"Fitz!" Skye tried to focus, Simmon's voice keeping her conscious for another moment, but everything went black.

May pulled herself off the ground, not even _seeing_ what had hit her, all she knew was that a rib was probably broken. Now she wished she had brought a night-night gun. "Coulson!"

Coulson discharged a night-night gun, having pulled the non-lethal weapon from a second holster. There was another flash of blue light, the sound of a bird screeching, and the hissing sound of liquid evaporating in an instant. There were a few high-pitched chirps, and May saw Coulson look at the slightly melted remains of his night-night gun.

What the hell was going on?

Suddenly a figure appeared before her. An average looking teen, male, blond, and gleaming red eyes that drew her vison. "Why are you here?"

Something _compelled_ her to tell the truth, "SHEILD sent us to figure out if something was going on here."

The teen frowned, "I see."

Another night-night gun discharged, slamming into the kid's shoulder. He frowned, "What the hel-" the kids voice trailed off, as the dendrotoxin took effect. It was _supposed _to be near instantaneous. The teen fell into the grass at the woman's feet.

Simmons held the silvery pistol in one hand, May could barely stop the kneejerk reactions of correcting Simmon's stance. "Are Ward and Skye alive?" Fitz looked like he was concussed, but fine.

Coulson was already checking Ward, Simmons pushed a hand to Skye's neck. "Skye's alive."

"So's Ward. It's like he's been hit with the world's worst taser." Coulson's eyes narrowed, "Get everyone to the Bus."

The Bus

Tulsa International Airport

"It's strange. Genetically, he's human." Simmon's reported, as she stood over the _heavily sedated_ teenager. "Even his eyes seem normal now."

"An Enhanced?" Coulson asked, pressing an icepack to the back of his head.

"So it appears, shall I add him to the Index?"

"Not yet, I want to talk to him first."

"Sir?"

"Have Ward move him to interrogation, let him wake up."

"Yes sir."

"And contact Director Fury."

Half an hour later, Phil Coulson stepped into the interrogation chamber, blue hexagonal walls, a solid metal table, and this 0-8-4. "You could have killed all of us. You chose not to."

The teen shrugged, his eyes far more alert than what they should have been after the amount of drugs that had previously been in his system.

"So, Mr. Cole Harris. Is that your name? It's the face we matched you too." Coulson threw down a thin file, academic scores, personality tests, intelligence scores, even a fitness test.

'Cole' shrugged, "I can change how I look." With the twitch of an eye, and a puff of smoke Phil Coulson was looking at an exact replica of himself. With another poof, 'Cole' was back to his normal appearance. "But sure, Cole's fine for now."

"How is that supposed to build trust?" Coulson asked.

"You're not under an illusion right now, so there's that." Cole responded, "Not to mention you haven't told me your name."

"Is that why my agent is still unconscious?"

"No, that's because it's pretty difficult for someone without similar abilities to break out of my illusions."

That's when several tendrils of wood burst through the walls.

AN: I really don't like myself. I keep posting stories, and then I become obligated to finish them. This one was inspired by Madara's Great Fire Annihilation Jutsu, because I want to see that happen to the mass charge of Sakarians in the battle of Wakanda. I'm just posting this because it's been sitting in my computer for awhile, and well, I like it better than These Eyes of Mine because this story has a lot more direction. And because this one is supposed to be in the MCU/AOS universe which has a really diverse cast of characters.

Oh. And because I finally just decided to just throw all of the abilities of Naruto into a fic, instead of just the Sharingan. So, if you like a Kekkei Genkai I don't have, send me a Review or a PM and I'll find a way to fit it in, just don't get mad at me when I make someone with a 'good guy's' bloodlimit a bad guy. Or reverse.


	2. Chapter 2

When Steve Rogers had agreed to 'get the band back together' when necessary, as Tony put it. He didn't think it would be this soon. He was still slightly sore from The Battle of New York. Tony looked like he hadn't slept in the two days since, Bruce looked sick-green not Hulk green.

Even Natasha and Clint looked worn.

Thor was still on Asgard, according to his best knowledge. Or at least, Fury's guesswork.

"An Enhanced individual of a power level far beyond the average human attacked one of our investigative teams." Director Fury briefed us over a hologram, apparently it was a type of projector that didn't need a screen. "Thankfully this Enhanced is either incapable of lethal force or decided not to use it. I have a hunch that he has friends that may not be so generous."

"What kind of abilities?" Steve asked, "Or is there something you aren't telling us?"

"Captain, it's always best to assume no one is telling you everything." The Director adjusted his gaze towards the super soldier, "I've sent the investigating team's reports of the battle, along with the Science Officers' best guesses."

The quinjet's engine roar halted as it switched over to rotors. "Entering stealth mode," the pilot called back. "ETA, three minutes." The dropship decelerated, throwing everyone not braced forwards.

"Got a game plan Capcicle?" Stark asked. His insults had none of their usual heat behind them, and that was making everyone who had known him more than ten minutes (and still cared about him) worried.

"We'll land outside the airport; Tony will fly high keeping watch. Natasha and Clint will upfront with me. Bruce, are you up to this?"

"Not really. Can I just stay on the plane till the _other guy_ is necessary?"

Before anyone could answer, "Uh, did we get the right coordinates?" The pilot asked, "Because while I see an air control tower, I also see an entire freaking forest."

Captain America, in all his star-spangled glory, shuffled to the cockpit. There was indeed a forest, and it was visibly growing. At one edge half of a SHIELD plane was visible, dozens of man-sized _tendrils_ of wood wrapped around the thing.

"Sorry Bruce, I think we all need to go _now_."

* * *

As soon as the tendrils of wood erupted from the walls, I busted the handcuffs with a small lightning jutsu. My Sharingan flared, Agent Coulson dropped. He would find it difficult to remember my face. Also, among his findings was going to be a hangover to defeat all hangovers.

Two others burst into the interrogation room, silver-blue knock out pistols raised. "Chidori Stream!" Azure lighting blasted from my fingers arcing of the guns in their hands before blasting them back into a wall. They were unconscious and would be for some time. Thankfully there wouldn't be much if any permanent damage.

I stepped out of the interrogation room, picking up the knockout pistol. "I will have to figure out how you work."

"You got captured. You're demoted to Genin." Sam stated. He was a couple feet below me from what I could tell through hearing. I turned towards him. The massive hole he had ripped in the plane was mildly disturbing. As was the massively snake-like tree limbs curling around him.

"They had a tranquilizer gun, couldn't block the poison."

"Excuses." Sam had a smile in his face. "Let's see if we can get any data from the plane."

I nodded, "It's big enough to house some sort of network. I can't hack worth a damn though."

"Don't worry. I brought everyone." Sam winced, "Well everyone good."

Sam's definition of good was strange, he, like the Naruto universe, ranked people from Genin to Jonin. Already we had all agreed to not let anyone not ranked Chunin or higher on real missions should we ever take them.

We also ranked people on an E to S scale, but that was harder to do.

The problem was, not every one of the Chunin we had was good at combat. So, occasionally, problems came up.

In a flash of speed Tabitha landed next to Sam. Her eyes were wrapped with gold. "People incoming, a few of them feel…_weird_. Should be here in a few minutes, coming on a plane.

"Avengers maybe?" Sam asked, "Better safe than sorry." He considered with a shrug. Chakra swirled around him, agitating the air. His hands made seals slowly. _**Ram-Snake**_. He didn't shout the jutsu, it was just above a whisper in fact, but it seemed to carry across the almost empty airfield. "Mokuton-Deep Forest Emergence." He slammed his palms to the earth.

Dozens- no hundreds of trees burst from the Earth. Within a moment the entire airstrip was a deep dark forest. It was incredible. Even without my Sharingan to watch the entire thing in slow motion, it took my breath away.

_Kage_ whispered through my brain.

Tabitha looked unphased, probably because she could control the environment to the same degree with her chains, and the amount of jutsu she could fire off before feeling winded.

It was nuts. How did Madara compete with the First?

I shook my head, chakra slightly pulsing as I activated the Sharingan. I felt more than heard Miranda landing next to me, Adam flew in on his cloud of iron sand. "Hack started, but Matt and Kyle say it'll take a while."

Kate slid down a tree limb that moved along with her, placing her just in front of us. Tyler and Daniel landing just behind her.

Well. That was most of the people trained for combat all in one place. Poor Tommy.

"Should I bring the plane down?" I ask. "I finally got the Lightning Dragon Bullet to work."

"What plane?" Adam asked one of the poor people without a dojutsu or sensory capabilities. "Does everyone else but me see a plane?"

Kate and Tyler sighed, they couldn't see it either, but they didn't want to lose cool points.

"Go ahead, Kate and I will catch it in the trees." Sam responded. He wasn't even winded from his jutsu.

I tracked the semi-invisible jet, waiting till it was over the forest. Fingers flexed into an eight-long sequence of handsigns, then a dragon of pure lightning shot out of my mouth at near ballistic speeds. The damn jutsu was a chakra drain, and I still felt tingly from the shock _I_ had received from sub-par control.

Sparks burst off the plane, whatever tech that made it invisible shorted out. "Ohhhh, that plane. Does it look like a Pelican to anyone else?" The Pelican like dropship veered, rotors in the wings visibly slowing as they lost power. "Do you think we could steal it?" Adam asked. "Dibs on flying!"

Tyler snorted. Sam was grinning, "It really does look like a pelican." The Mokuton Master reached out a hand, a dozen man sized trees wrapped around the Pelican looking dropship. It had only barely started falling when the trees caught it, and they lowered it down to just above the canopy. Still over sixty feet in the air.

"Live capture of everyone in the Pelican." Sam ordered. "Look after each other and be careful."

A red orange beam of light blasted from the interior, cutting apart the jet. A red and blue figure leaped out first, a metallic shield held out in front of him. Captain America.

A man seemingly entirely made from metal flew out, blue jets on his hands and feet. Iron Man.

Two shadows jumped out, I easily made out the bow and quiver of arrows on the man. Pistols and gadgets on the woman's belt. The unknowns. Despite their seeming lack of chakra, even compared to Captain America's still far-less-than-a-ninja-but-far-more-than-a-normal-person, they moved down through the trees easily enough.

Where's Hulk and Thor? The two we were the ones we were most worried about.

Already Kate and Miranda had disabled Cap. Ninja combat was invisible to the naked eye, it was simply too fast to see without chakra boosting. Miranda had blitzed the super soldier, slamming him with a thirty-two palms, and stripping him of the shield. All before he could react.

Kate was a second behind, calling trees to bind and pull the Captain to a different spot in the forest.

Sam must have some way of connecting to the trees, because as soon as the two agents landed on a branch the branch wrapped around both of them, and the branch continued to expand until it seemed like they were in a coffin. A coffin with no way out. I managed to suppress a shudder.

Adam was quick to secure Iron Man. Several dark tendrils snaked out, wrapping around him. The metal tendrils started to pull the exo-suit wearing billionaire down. Which was immediately countered by Stark hitting some sort of after burner and flying up, up, and away.

Too late though. The tendrils pulling was a disguise, they were there to simply inject iron sand into the joints and gaps in the armor.

Soon enough the exo-suit powered down and started falling. Kate caught him with a tree before growing a coffin to contain him. It was a very ninja way of dealing with the most versatile Avenger.

There was four of the Avengers defeated and I hadn't done anything.

A roar shook the trees. There wasn't an explosion of chakra like we theorized a Bijuu or Jinchuriki would emit, just a roar that seemed to make the whole world tremble.

The Pelican rattled, before something large and green exploded from the dropship.

_The Hulk_.

A little over eight feet tall, but hundreds of pounds of muscle. Not to mention, he was glaring right at me. "Oh shit."

The Hulk was fast, not ninja speed, but quick for a non-ninja. Especially combined with how big he was, it was startling. The green fist was bigger than my chest, it created a crater when it impacted the ground. My fist slammed into the giant green rage monster's face.

And it did absolutely nothing.

I ducked under the Hulk's next swing and rolled under his legs. "Mud Flow!" I shouted, the minor Earth Release technique cause the dirt and mud below the Hulk's left foot too liquify. Hulk sank down to his knee, and the mud solidified to the strength of concrete.

"Is that gonna hold?" I asked.

In an explosion of earth, the Hulk was free.

"Nope." I danced backwards. Out of his reach, "Hidden Mist Jutsu!" I called out. Mist sank in from the trees, some people could spit mist like a fireball. I had to pull it from the air.

How was I supposed to capture this guy alive? Nin and Taijutsu were useless. Maybe a Genjutsu?

I whistled, filling the sound with chakra. The note took on a strange harmonic quality, the Hulk must have heard it because he charged straight at me through the mist. With supernaturally perfect timing, thanks to the Sharingan, I locked eyes with him. The Hulk shut down as the genjutsu took hold. He shut down as both genjutsu took hold.

Matt could layer genjutsu on top of each other with eye contact alone, I couldn't. Which was why I had taken to layering a visual genjutsu over an auditory one. I moved out of the was as Hulk was falling down.

"I got him!" Daniel declared; chakra supercharged fist slammed into the Hulk's still collapsing body.

"Wait!" I called out to late, "I had him in a genjutsu!"

The Tsunade-Punch flung the Hulk back, busting through one-two-_three_ trees. And he had escaped the genjutsu. Pain broke illusions.

The Hulk got up, seemingly angrier. "Oh. Shit." Daniel muttered.

Lighting screamed to life in my hand, and I dashed forward. "Chidori!" The Raiton jutsu that had pierced everything had to work right? It had seemed to go through everything in the Naruto universe, it was without a doubt in my top three strongest jutsu.

My lightning covered hand sank a few measly inches into the Hulk's chest. Not the arm through the chest assassination jutsu I was led to believe it was.

I planted both feet and backflipped off the Hulk, barely avoiding a counter strike. He roared in pain, a small amount of green blood seeming from the small wound. He covered the injury with a massive palm. The Hulks eyes zeroed on me, they burned with an emerald rage.

"Well fuck."

* * *

Skye woke up, gasping for air. "Was that a Sharingan?"

She noticed the EKG, but other than that, Fitz-Simmons' lab was empty. "This is not good." The plane shook, "That's not good either."

"Where does Fitz keep the Night-Night guns?" The hacker asked the universe, in response the plane shifted, the floor changing from level to tilted. Skye crashed into a cabinet, then to the floor. "Ow."

The cabinet door swung open, bumping her in the head. "Why?" She turned back towards the cabinet with a glare, only to see new Night-Night Guns. Black, more dangerous looking Night-Night Guns. "Oh, thank you universe."

She took one of the tranquilizer pistols. "I wonder what Fitz calls these."

"Who's Fitz?" Skye turned, only to be met by the eerie glare of an active Byakugan, "Is he a German? Fitz is German name, right?"

The hacker screamed, unloading the magazine in the general directing of the ninja.

* * *

Tabitha was suddenly there. Her chakra still buzzing in that faded almost vanishing aspect of Sage Mode. The Hulk's fist was caught by both hands. Seemingly in a stalemate, the Hulk growled.

No, the green rage monster roared.

His other hand rose up, then slammed down. Tabitha brought up an arm to block it, a crater forming under her feet. Sweat pored down her face. Her Sage chakra flickered. She was going to run out of Sage Mode soon.

"Senpo! Kyubbi Fuin!"

Sage Art: Nine Tails of Sealing.

Nine Adamantine Chakra chains burst from the Sage's back, wrapping around the Hulk and slamming him into the ground.

"I'm losing Sage Mode! Someone slap a sleep genjutsu on him!"

I jumped forward, Sharingan spinning. I locked eyes in an instant. Night Night.


End file.
